


In Her Dreams

by Redcognito



Category: Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Drabble, Drowning, Gen, ljs100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena's fear of drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an LJS100 challenge on LiveJournal.

In her dreams, she fights for air to cool her burning lungs. In her dreams, her screams are silent, muted by icy water filling airways. In her dreams, she struggles for freedom, kicking her way to the surface. Only the river doesn't want to let her go, weeds clutching at her legs like wild, desperate fingers, dragging her back down into their dark, deadly embrace. And then there is nothing but blackness, and a soul splintering cold…

Elena jerks awake, gasping for breath, clutching her throat as dream images slowly dissipate. She never used to fear the water, but now the terror consumes her.

fin.


End file.
